The present inventions are related to systems and methods for transferring information, and more particularly to systems and methods for updating sampling frequencies in relation to data transfer.
Various products including hard disk drives typically utilize a read channel device that provides an ability to retrieve information from a medium in one format, and provide it to a recipient in a digital data format. Such read channel devices include an analog to digital converter along with a data detector circuit implemented such that data dependencies may be used to process received information. For example, the information provided from the data detector may be used to determine the sampling points of the analog to digital converter. The ability to establish an accurate sample of received data is important to the accurate transfer of data.
The push toward low-cost, high-performance data transfer systems is resulting in tight constraints on are and power dissipation of the read channel circuits. At the same time, there is a corresponding push to transfer higher density data patterns. This often requires detection of transferred data in a reduced signal to noise ratio environment. In this environment, current sampling correction frequency circuits may not offer sufficient accuracy.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for performing updating sampling frequencies.